1. Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for eyelash extensions. More particularly, embodiments disclose branched eyelash extensions, wherein two types of eyelash extensions are coupled to an eyelash in different directions.
2. Background
Eyelash extensions are an enhancement designed to add length, thickness, and fullness to natural eyelashes. Currently, there are two types of eyelash extensions, temporary and semi-permanent.
Temporary eyelashes are configured to be worn for short periods of time, and are typically applied with lash glue. Permanent eyelashes are lashes that are configured to be worn for longer periods of times. Generally, when using either temporary or permanent eyelashes, a single synthetic eyelash extension of a standardized length is applied to each natural lash via an adhesive to couple the synthetic lash to the natural lash.
However, applying synthetic eyelash extensions of the same length to a natural lash creates an unrealistic look. Furthermore, overtime natural eyelashes cannot withstand the weight of synthetic eyelashes, and the weight of the synthetic eyelashes may cause tremendous damage to the natural lash, such as thinning and breakage. This damage to the natural lash requires frequent maintenance.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods to apply eyelash extensions of different weights to a natural lash.